


Draven

by shinodasmile



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile
Summary: In which little Draven cannot find his daddy and a stranger is willing to help him. (not scary I promise).





	Draven

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Draven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868584) by [Almoriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almoriso/pseuds/Almoriso)

The park, there he was, playing on the grass, catching butterflies as the sun shone against his skin. He looked very alike his dad, that's what everybody said anyway. 'You have your dad's eyes', 'you have your dad's face' that's what they said but little Draven never really understood, how cold he have his dad's nose if it wasn't his? He had his own nose, those people were insane.

His daddy was very popular among the women too, since he was a single parent women thought he was some sort of super hero. He was indeed very attractive too.

Draven played like there was no tomorrow, he giggled and rolled on the vivid green grass, his eyes shining with joy as his dad watched from a bench a few meters away, with a silly smile playing over his lips.

Ten seconds, ten seconds were enough to lose his son from sight. A young, petite woman sat by his side and started to flirt with him. He turned and looked at her, listening her blabbering about how amazing was that he was a single father, not really paying attention and when he turned his head back to look at his child, gone.

"Draven?" He said loudly, already getting up from the bench, leaving the woman behind with a pout. He began to walk around the park, gazing at every direction, examining every inch of the place but he found nothing. Desperation built inside of him as he started to run and ask people about the whereabouts of the little brunette boy.

Meanwhile, Draven was running after a big blue butterfly, his hands eagerly trying to catch it as it flew forward, spinning and dancing on the air. The very short hair of his swinging with the summer breeze.

The butterfly flew away and the little boy sat down disappointed and slightly annoyed because he couldn't catch the flying insect. He pouted and crossed his little arms in front of his chest. He looked around just to find out that he had no idea where he was and he couldn't spot his father anywhere. He got up confused and looked around again with his brows furrowed.

"Daddy?" He called, however anyone answered. Looking around again he began to walk in little steps, always careful, afraid to make a wrong move and get in jeopardy somehow. He walked, step by step, but could not find his dad anywhere.

He was scared and surrounded by people who were taller than him, he felt so small, he needed to find his dad quickly but how?

He looked around again looking for his daddy's slender figure, analyzing every inch of the park with his little eyes, however he found nothing.

As fear risen inside of him, he started to cry. His little hands brushing away tears just to have more falling and replacing the old ones. He was sobbing and looking around, afraid that someone might take or mistreat him because deep down he knew he couldn't defeat the bad people in real life, although he did not want to admit it to himself.

He decided on getting out of the grass and sitting on a bench, maybe if he stayed at one place his dad would find him more easily. He sat up at an empty bench near with a pout, trying not to cry again.

He left out a heavy sigh after a while of just sitting all alone and almost screamed when he felt someone sitting beside him. It was a tall man, well, tall when compared to his small stature. He had black hair and was wearing big dark green shorts and a black basic T-shirt, which contrasted greatly with Draven's light blue shirt.

"Hey little boy, are you lost?" The man asked with a soft voice not to scare the little kid away, Draven was looking forward, not daring to glance at the stranger.

"My daddy told me not to talk to stwangers." He said rolling his tongue, still not looking at the man, his little arms crossed in front of his chest as he sat. His brows were furrowed as he tried to intimidate the nameless stranger beside him.

"Yeah, that's what parents usually tell their kids. My name is Michael, but you can call me Mike. What's yours?" The man introduced himself stretching his hand towards the kid to receive a handshake, but Draven didn't even flinch.

"I can't tell you my name." He said. His dad had told him several times that he could never talk or accept anything from strangers and he wasn't gonna disobey him.

"That's okay, but now you know my name so I'm not a stranger anymore. It means you can talk to me now." The Mike guy said poking Draven's shoulder. The little boy was now confused, his dad had never explained why he shouldn't talk to strangers and now this man wasn't even a stranger anymore, he did not know what he was supposed to do now.

"I can?" He asked looking at his newest 'friend', who nodded. "I'm Dwaven." He said proudly.

"Draven yeah? So, where's your mommy?" The man asked concerned with the same soft voice he had before.

"I don't have a mommy." Draven answered innocently. He knew all too well that his mom didn't love his dad anymore and he lived now with his daddy. He just hadn't known that she neglected him and Chester, his dad, didn't plan to tell him anytime soon.

"Oh..." Mike was caught off guard by that and was in a loss of words. "Hm... what about your daddy?"

"I don't know." The little boy sighed sadly and looked down suddenly feeling the urge to cry again.

"That's okay. I'll help you find him, alright?" Mike said quickly as he noticed tears threatening to fall from the child's eyes.

"You will?" He looked up at Mike with hope filling his heart. Maybe this man wasn't bad and he would help him. It was his only chance. Mike nodded smiling softly at the kid.

"How does your dad look like?" Mike asked with his eyebrows raised. Draven led his index finger to his lips, thinking.

"He has blonde hair and he is thin. He wears glasses too. He is wearing black pants and a white shirt." He gave a brief description, always forcing the 's', earning a smile from the older man.

"Okay so get up, kiddo. Let's look for him." Mike said stretching his hand to the child in front of him, who warily held it and jumped off the bench. "Do you want me to carry you?" Mike asked innocently, trying to gain the kid's trust.

"No! I'm a big boy!" He said disapproving the stupid question earning a little laugh from Mike.

They started to walk around the park, Mike trying to spot the figure that was described by the child, Draven looking up to the tall people that passed by him. After several minutes of walking, they found nothing and much to Mike's desperation, Draven started to tear up. The adult didn't know what to do to calm the kid down and that could bring attention to him, people could think that he was stealing the kid or something.

"Shhh, Draven it's okay, we will find your daddy okay?" Mike said soothingly, stroking the kids back in an attempt to make him feel better. Draven nodded slightly, sniffling and rubbing his little hand against his nose. "Let's eat ice cream, yeah?" Mike offered as he saw a hawker passing with a cart full of popsicles. (A/N: in my country it's very common to see these hawkers in public places)

"Hello mister, I'd like to buy two popsicles please. Strawberry and blueberry." Mike said smiling to the old man who smiled back and gave him the two popsicles. Mike paid and he thanked, walking away.

"Which one do you prefer? The red one or the blue one?" Mike asked bending down so he was face to face with the child. Draven thought for a moment with his little fingers tapping his chin as Mike smiled in amusement to him.

"Blue!" He cheered reaching the popsicle with his hands. Mike gave him a little laugh before picking him up and going to sit on a bench.

Draven shouted happily as Mike pretended to be a plane, running with him on his shoulders after they had finished their popsicles. Mike decided it'd be better to just distract the little boy before going to the police or something. What if his parent didn't want him anymore? Mike would adopt him for sure, he had always wanted a kid and Draven was adorable, even if he was still young and single, he wished for a kid.

They were sitting down at the same bench where they met and Draven was tired.

"Buddy, lay your head here." Mike whispered tapping on his thigh for the little boy to rest his head on. Draven did as he was told and as the sun was slowly fading into the horizon, Mike was brushing through the silky hair of the child, who was slowly drifting off to peaceful sleep.   
——  
He had looked everywhere and as the sun was fading away, Chester was desperate. What if someone had stolen his son, kidnapped him or even done bad things to him. He shook at the thought of that, his son could not have possibly went through the same he had.

"God... where are you Dra?" He whispered to himself. He had looked around the whole park at least five times and nothing, not even a glimpse of his kid. He had seen a hawker and thought about how Draven would love to have a popsicle, he had seen other kids playing, wishing his son would be there, he had even seen a young man running around with his son over his shoulders and smiled to himself as memories of Dra flooded him, followed by a sad, single tear escaping his eye.

He dragged himself to a bench while there was still sun and he spotted the same man he had seen with the boy in his shoulders. He smiled to himself again as he went towards him. He sat down by him, drawing his attention to himself, the man stared him for a while while the orange light of the sun lit Chester's face. He suddenly gasped, recognizing the exact same description that the boy had gave him.

"Hi, what's your name?" Mike asked directly, not wasting any more time.

"Huh... hi, I'm Chester, you?" Chester answered startled by the sudden question. 

"Mike, have you lost a kid?" Mike looked directly into the other man's eyes.

"W-what? How would you know?" Chester said defensively while preparing to go away, but the man held his hand.

"Look." Was all he said pointing to his lap, Chester had seen the kid but not paid attention at all. It was his boy, his Draven. He led his hands to his mouth, holding his breath, tears falling from his eyes as he fell to the ground with shuddering shoulders. "Oh, don't cry please. I can't get up to comfort you." Mike whispered trying to reach the blonde man with his hand.

"I... oh god... I- thank you so much, so much. I thought I had lost him forever. I can't thank you enough." Chester said getting up and hugging Mike the best he could from a sitting position, careful not to wake the boy up.

"It's okay, I just had to help him." Mike smiled softly as they broke the hug.

"Thank god you found him... if he had been found by another person..." he shuddered at the thought and Mike passed a soothing hand over his back.

They just stayed silent as the sun was almost completely gone. The lights of the park were lit, lighting up Chester face. Mike stared at him, noticing just how beautiful the other man was. His big brown eyes, his sharp nose and thin lips, his crooked glasses, everything made him look beautiful.

"I know how you can thank me." Mike said smirking, leaving Chester startled because he hadn't thought that the man would ask for a better 'thank you'.

"How?" He asked unsure, looking with furrowed brows to Mike.

"You can take me to dinner someday." He said smiling shyly. Chester smiled too.

"That wouldn't be a problem." The blonde man smirked and placed his hand over Mike's. They both smiled and stayed there, feeling the light night breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was just a silly thought of mine while I watched some kids playing, and of course I had to put bennoda in the middle, I hope you liked it.


End file.
